smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pornography
Pornography (often abbreviated porn) is the portrayal of sexual subject matter for the exclusive purpose of sexual arousal. Pornography may be presented in a variety of media, including books, magazines, postcards, photographs, sculpture, drawing, painting, animation, sound recording, phone calls, writing, film, video, and video games. The term applies to the depiction of the act rather than the act itself, and so does not include live exhibitions like sex shows and striptease. The primary subjects of present-day pornographic depictions are pornographic models, who pose for still photographs, and pornographic actors or porn stars, who perform in pornographic films. If dramatic skills are not involved, a performer in a porn film may also be called a model. Policy While fanfiction stories may feature a mention of pornography in its various forms, the actual depiction of such sexual activity happening within a fanfiction story's in-universe form of pornography is forbidden. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, pornography among the Smurfs mostly exists in the form of in-universe art and literature, although it is rarely shown to anyone outside of a few interpersonal situations. Painter, Sculptor, and Scribbler admittedly are the creators of such visual imagery among their peers, although this is drawn mostly from their imagination than from any personal intimate knowledge that they have of Smurfette, and they personally feel ashamed to show it even to their fellow Smurfs. Poet has even dabbled in writing some lurid poetry and literature for his own personal entertainment. With the invention of the Imaginarium, however, pornography has been taken to a whole new level as the Smurfs themselves can interact with an imagined version of Smurfette in any kind of fantasy situation they can personally think of. Polaris Psyche is even surprised to find that there is an Imaginarium fantasy setting referred to as "Psychelian Love Slave". Because of the proliferation of adult-oriented fantasy settings, content warnings are put on them to prevent Smurfs less than 100 years of age from accessing them. The Imaginator allows the Smurfs to create those particular fantasies outside the Imaginarium, though without the physicality of the Imaginarium fantasy setting, at least until the Sensory Suit was created. The Imaginet features a House of Delights location where users can sample all forms of visual entertainment, including ones of a sexual nature. There was an attempt to produce a Window Vision channel that would show Smurf-related porn to anyone who was interested, but Smurfette took offense to this proposal, even though the porn was entirely simulated and did not actually feature her, and thus it was cancelled. Even after the male Smurfs of Empath's generation have married their female Smurf counterparts from Smurfette Island, porn still remained an issue and an escape even for married male Smurfs who couldn't find their satisfaction in their mates. Tapper, who had for most of his life up until marriage resisted the lure of porn, offered spiritual counsel and prayer for the male Smurfs to break their habit of "porn addiction" and to be fully satisfied with the wives they were given. He also warned the future generations of male and female Smurfs to beware the use of porn before they get married. In the Mirror Universe Smurf Village, pornography is prevalent among the Smurfs, and Smurfette doesn't seem to care about how she is visually depicted with her fellow Smurfs, though she refuses to have any depicted intimacy shown with her and the Mirror Universe version of Empath. Whether there is a version of the Imaginarium that exists in the Mirror Universe Smurf Village to give Smurfs a more interactive sexual fantasy to gratify themselves with is not known. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Probably the only thing in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series universe that is close to porn is the painting of Hero Smurf posing naked that Smurfette created in the mini-story "Smurfette's Artistry". Category:Cultural issues Category:Mature topics Category:Open to Community Category:Fanon policy Category:Adult-oriented activities Category:Addictive activities Category:Bad habits